Blacksmithing
Blacksmithing is a Crafting Skill associated with forging Armor and Weapons out of Ferrite. Because it is an economic skill, any character of any class can use it. For any blacksmithing, you will need a Blacksmith Hammer and some Ferrite. Obtain the Ferrite from a miner; you can do the Mining yourself or purchase Ferrite from another player. You also need to visit a blacksmith to use their forge. Also, some guild halls have a forge which you can use if you are a member of the guild. GM versions of items are craftable when you have double the level required to make the item. GM items are more durable and damage inflicting than their normal equivalents. All items smithed beyond level 1 blacksmithing yield 2 success points as opposed to 1. It is rumored that blacksmithing with a full inventory still yields the success rate of the item intended to create. Note: Carving Knives are no longer craftable through Blacksmithing. __TOC__ Weapons Armor Magic Weapons Miscellaneous Tools Tips & Tricks The most efficient way to level Blacksmithing is by crafting maces. This is because maces are the cheapest and easiest way to obtain double successes, requiring only 1 Board, 1 Ingot, and Blacksmithing Level 4. While one could technically start making maces at Level 4, the fail rate is extremely high, and so it is generally better to wait until Level 5. Going from Level 4 to 5 is much easier to do via smelting ingots, especially if you are aiming for level 8 or higher – a strategy which will be discussed shortly. Firstly, note the table to the right, which demonstrates how many ferrite and logs would be needed for each successive blacksmithing level. The column for logs is omitted, as the number will generally be quite similar to ferrite. The "Gold" column shows how many Gold Pieces would be earned if all the maces made are carried to a Weapon Shop for selling. This table does not account for fails, though, and so it is most useful for those that already have Blacksmithing Level 8 or above. Younger plates, on the other hand, are strongly advised to set their sights on Blacksmithing 8, as opposed to going level-by-level. In other words, they should first collect all the ferrite/logs needed to reach Blacksmithing 8, and then do the smelting and mace-crafting all at once. (As a sidenote, Blacksmithing 8 is almost always a desirable goal for plates, because at this level, they can repair a full set of plate armor). Take, for example, a fighter starting out with Blacksmithing 4 and Woodcrafting 2. This fighter should amass a collection of ~968 ferrite and ~1,009 logs. These totals account for the expected number of failed ingots, boards, and maces at the specified levels. Sawing all the logs, the fighter will end up with ~2778 boards, and incidentally they will have reached Woodcrafting 5. Then, smelting all the ferrite, the fighter will end up with ~2778 ingots, and incidentally they will have already reached Blacksmithing 5. Lastly, the fighter should use all those boards/ingots to attempt to craft ~2778 maces. ~235 of these maces will fail, but the fighter should run out of resources just as they achieve Blacksmithing 8! And if they take the time to sell all of the maces along the way, they will end up with an extra ~167,838 GP. Category:Skill Category:Crafting Skill